Boston Braves
|- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'League/conference affiliations' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| North American Football League (1975–2008; 2013–present) *North Division (1975-1979; 1995-2001) *East Division (1980-1994; 2002-2008) *American Conference (2013-2018) **American North (2013-2018) *'Eastern Conference (2019–present)' **'Northeast Division (2019–present)' |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="vertical-align:top;"|'Team colors' | style="vertical-align:top;"|Red, white and blue |- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Team history' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| *Boston Braves (1975-2008) *''Suspended operations (2009-2012)'' *Boston Revolution (2013-2018) *'Boston Braves (2019-present)' |- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Championships' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| League championships *'North American Football League (6)' **'Mega Bowl (6) '''1976 (IV), 1979 (VII), 1981 (IX), 1987 (XV), 1990 (XVIII), 1993 (XXI) |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| '''Division championships (13)' *'North American Football League (13)' **'North Division: '''1976, 1979, 1996, 2001 **'East Division: 1981, 1987, 1989, 1992, 1994, 2002, 2004, 2008 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| '''Playoff appearances (16) *'NAFL:' 1987, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2007, 2008 |- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Home fields' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| *Fenway Park (1975-1982) *Foxboro Stadium (1983-2001) *Gillette Stadium (2002-2008) *Harvard Stadium (2013-2018) *'OneUnited Stadium (2019-present)' |} The Boston Braves are an American football team in the North American Football League based in Revere, Massachusetts. They are currently members of the North Division of the American conference and joined the NAFL in 1975 as an expansion team. The Braves would relocate to Colorado in 2009 and would be placed by the Revolution in 2013. For 2019 the Denver Whitecaps agreed to return the history of the Braves to Boston. Franchise history ''See also: '' Following the 2008-09 season, George Hallis, owner of the Boston Braves, announced he would be relocating his franchise from Boston to Denver, Colorado citing cheaper rent at Dick's Sporting Goods Park compared to Gillette Stadium and a more supportive fan base potential in Colorado. Fans in Boston attempted to block the relocation but ultimately the NAFL approved the move and the Boston Braves officially became the Denver Braves in time for the 2009-10 season. In 2011, the league announced plans to expand in 2013 after expanding in 2009 and 2010. As soon as word of expansion spread through North America, many cities began preparing bids to be chosen for the next round of expansion teams. Among those bidding included Boston who was the first city to submit a formal bid. On August 1, 2012, the NAFL announced Boston, Massachusetts as the 20th franchise with Guadalajara, Mexico; Winnipeg, Manitoba; Charlotte, North Carolina; and Richmond, Virginia rounding out the rest of the expansion teams. The Boston Revolution played their first game on the road during the preseason against the Denver Braves which the Revolution won 34-0. Following the 2018-19 season the Boston Revolution announced they had reached an agreement with the Denver Whitecaps that would return the history of the Braves franchise to Boston. Beginning in 2019, the Revolution will be retconned as an continuation of the original Braves franchise while the Denver Whitecaps will recognize 2009 as their inaugural season as an expansion team. The Revolution will also lay claim to the six Mega Bowl titles won by the Boston Braves in 1976, 1979, 1981, 1987, 1990 and 1993 while the Whitecaps will retain their 2012 championship. Season records